


The Prophet of Himself, Chuck Shurley Lord of...

by ElnaK



Series: Books of Lore [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Prophet of the Lord, the real reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElnaK/pseuds/ElnaK
Summary: The reason Chuck gave to passing himself off as a prophet wasn't a lie.But the truth was so much more...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ouch, the feels!

Of course, when asked, Chuck Shurley would always pretend the answer was this: he had become “Chuck Shurley, Prophet of the Lord”, because he wanted to take part into the upcoming events, without actually intervening. Being Chuck allowed him to literally witness the Apocalyspe, and even to be part of the events, what being God didn't. Even if he was only following the script, even he was playing along, and not really deciding the fate of the world, Chuck Shurley, Prophet of the Lord, could be a part of the story. God couldn't, not if he wanted the world to decide its own fate.

It wasn't a lie, per se. Of course, being right here, but recognized by no one, was great. Of course he could see the story from inside, and it was great. Of course, it allowed him to interact with a few key players, amongst them some he cared for, and he thought it great.

Even if only briefly, God had been delighted by meeting Dean and Sam Winchester. As he was omniscient, he knew everything there was to know, sure, by he didn't know them before that. It was a different thing to know about someone, and to know someone. If he had known exactly everything about everyone and what they would do with their life beforehand, God wouldn't have bothered with creating souls. There was no point meeting someone when you could predict their exact first words. Free will had been the key ingredient into making the world interesting, after all.

Sam and Dean Winchester... It had been like Lucifer and Michael all over again, only united with a single goal, and without the dangerous powers. There was no doubts that, had Sam and Dean been as powerful as their angelic counterparts, the world would have burned just the same as it had done with the archangels' wrath. The only reason Sam wasn't as twisted as Lucifer was that if he threw a temper tantrum, it wasn't so terrible that only four entities in the universe could stop him, so he had had to learn and reign it in. The only reason Dean wasn't as stern as Michael was that he wasn't inv

ulnerable and had suffered from the simplest human needs, so he had learned not only that every life mattered, but why they mattered.

Then, there had been Raphael. He had turned wrong over the millenia, Chuck couldn't deny that, but he still felt something warm in his chest, during that little, very little time when his third son had left Heaven to kick Lilith's ass, and had almost gotten there. And the second time, when Raphael had actually stood in the same room as him... even if the moment had been quite marred by the fact that the idiot was obliterating Castiel. Chuck had felt bad for standing, read “quivering”, there without stopping Raphael but he had to stay in character. And it hadn't stopped him from bringing back the kid, once Raphael was well out of sight.

Had he seen Gabriel, too, Chuck would have almost felt like it was a last chance before the End of Time. Almost, because he was in disguise, and even if Dean and Sam were literal translations of Michael and Lucifer into human beings, they weren't his sons.

So yes, it wasn't false that God had become Chuck Shurley to be part of the events.

But it was far from the whole truth.

Because all that, he could have done it just by pretending to be someone more normal, or even a hunter, who knows! But no, he had chosen to be a Prophet of the Lord. That couldn't be just anyone: a birth was needed. Obvious, but important: a true Prophet of the Lord had to be born, because they were on a list in Heaven. They couldn't just pop up out of nowhere without raising suspicions.

Sure, being God, Chuck could have done it. But he had put up some rules, when he had created this world, that he couldn't overwrite without risking the order of the whole thing, or it'd have been too easy to change his mind and mess with the outcome. Like, no reconstructing archangels in less than a year, limits to how much you can mess with Time, no touching the unknown zones between the realms where the reapers got rid of the souls they really didn't like, free will cannot be ignored... And stay out of divine business since you made it work that way for a reason.

So, it'd have been a hassle, and God really needed an excuse to do what he had decided to do. That is, to become the Prophet of Himself, Chuck Shurley Lord of... Wait. Not the point.

The real reason to Chuck Shurley's birth, the real reason why God had wanted to become seemingly no more than a human, beginning at the very beginning of a human life, was simple: God had been many things to many people. A brother, a father, even the Lord. But he had never been a son.

And when his slightly surprised human father had held him in his arms, at Chuck's birth, God had, for the first time, felt what it was to be someone's son.

 

 


End file.
